The present invention relates generally to improvements in or to gas burners, particularly for domestic appliances such as cookers or the like.
More specifically, the invention relates to an improved arrangement for a gas burner, particularly for a domestic appliance such as a cooker or the like, adapted to operate with several types of gas. The gas burner comprises a burner body equipped with a regulator ring for the air flow rate, which body is designed to be positioned coaxially to a gas nozzle mounted at the end of a gas inlet pipe. This ring is in the general shape of a cylinder of revolution and comprises at least one air inlet aperture formed in its cylindrical side wall and an outlet aperture for the inflammable air/gas mixture formed coaxially in one end surface.
Certain types of gas burners are arranged to operate with different types of gas belonging to three broad families of gases currently used in the domestic field, namely: manufactured gases (gases of the first family), natural gases (gases of the second family) and liquified petroleum gases (gases of the third family). The adaptation of the burner to operation with any one of these gases is effected by equipping it with a corresponding gas nozzle and by adjusting the flow rate of primary air with which the gas is mixed to constitute the fuel mixture, by means of an adjustable air regulator ring.
However, the solutions adopted for these known burners, although already simplifying the general design of burners and the holdings of stocks of spare parts, still proves to be complicated. Therefore, it has appeared desirable to produce a still simpler burner construction which permits an adaptation which is easy, rapid and without lengthy and expensive dismounting and reassembly of parts.